Paroles d'enfant
by Celikwi
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Citizenjess. Quand Gus parle et que tout le monde écoute.


Titre original : Baby talk

Auteur : Citizenjess

Traducteur : Celikwi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à les utiliser à mes propres fins lubriques. L'histoire non plus n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Citizenjess, je n'ai fait que la traduire. Je lui ai fait parvenir une demande d'autorisation pour traduire sa fiction mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Je me permets de la publier quand même et la retirerais si l'auteur venait à se manifester contre sa publication. Si, au contraire, l'auteur me donne finalement son accord alors je laisserais le texte tel quel.

Note : Et voilà, encore une nouvelle traduction ! Pour une fois ce n'est pas centré sur le couple Justin/Brian même s'ils sont évoqués mais je la trouvais toute mimi ! Sinon j'ai enfin un projet un peu délire pour QAF centré sur Justin et Brian (what else ?) je ne vous dis rien mais certains ont trouvé l'idée bonne… On verra bien ! Aller, place à l'histoire !

**Paroles d'enfant**

« Tu as passé un bon moment avec papa ce week-end, Gus ? » Demanda Lindsay à son fils de trois ans tandis qu'elle le sortait de la voiture et qu'elle mettait le bambin debout sur la chaussée. Les grands yeux bruns clignèrent plusieurs fois en réponse.

« C'était amusant! » Fit Gus enthousiaste, agrippant son ours en peluche c'était un cadeau de Justin lors de son dernier anniversaire - il avait dessiné plus tard Gus le serrant contre lui, somnolant, tandis qu'il était blotti dans les bras de son père, épuisé par cette longue journée emplie de gâteaux, crème glacée, de jeux comme épingler la queue sur l'âne et, bien sûr, de cadeaux. La maman de Justin avait dit que ce denier avait, autrefois, un ours nommé Gus. Et celui-ci, du haut de ses trois ans, avait décidé qu'il était juste de retourner la faveur. Maintenant, il refusait d'aller dormir sans son 'Justinbear' fermement serré dans ses bras.

« Qu'as-tu fait avec papa ? » Interrogea Lindsay, en fermant et verrouillant la portière de la voiture et empoignant la main potelée de Gus dans la sienne avant d'entamer le chemin de la maison. Maintenant co-directrice de la galerie d'art où elle travaillait, Lindsay était parfois obligée de faire des voyages d'affaires liés à son travail ; cela arrivait seulement tous les quelques mois ou moins, mais ces quelques jours hors de la ville étaient, pour Mélanie et elle, une belle occasion de se retrouver toutes les deux, entre autre. Heureusement, depuis l'affaire désastreuse de Brian essayant de jongler entre aller à la soirée 'cuir' et prendre soin d'un enfant quelques années auparavant, le publiciste avait fait un pas en avant dans sa sagesse paternelle. Depuis, alors que Lindsay se doutait que Justin avait beaucoup fait pour ça, elle n'avait plus besoin de tordre les bras de Brian durement pour lui faire accepter de prendre Gus lors de ses voyages pour la galerie.

Gus commença joyeusement la litanie des activités en pointant sur ses doigts grassouillets. « Papa m'a emmené au Diner voir grand-mère Debbie. » Énuméra-t-il. Contrairement à Brian, la serveuse à la perruque rousse avait été extatique à l'idée de porter ce titre, non pas parce que cela montrait qu'elle était plus âgée mais parce que Gus était guère assez vieux pour se plaindre d'être dorloté comme le faisaient Michael et Hunter ainsi que le reste de 'ses garçons'. « Puis nous sommes allés à un rassemblement de camions monstres. » Continua le petit garçon, les yeux lumineux.

« Oooh, je parie que c'était excitant. » S'exclama Lindsay, balançant au loin et à coups de pieds ses pompes en cuir bleu et aidant Gus à enlever ses baskets 'Bob le constructeur' une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. « Et bruyant. » Elle savait combien Brian détestait les gaz d'échappement et la poussière. Elle sourit intérieurement sachant qu'il aimait vraiment son fils s'il s'était lui-même soumis volontairement à un tel environnement.

« C'était vraiment bruyant, maman. » Convint Gus, laissant tomber momentanément son Justinbear sur le plancher dans son enthousiasme. « Et il y avait un camion rouge géant avec des roues grandes comme ça ! » Il étira ses bras autant qu'il pouvait pour montrer. « Et il a grimpé sur toutes les autres voitures pour les écrabouiller. » Gus frappa ses paumes ensemble pour imiter l'action. « Et puis Jus'in a dit à Papa de nous amener dans un McDonalds ou il ne lui ferait pas, hum, ne ferait… »

« Il vous a emmené au McDonalds, c'est bien, mon chéri. » L'interrompit rapidement Lindsay, assez certaine qu'elle pouvait déduire de quoi Justin avait menacé son amant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, l'obstacle des premiers mots de Gus avait été franchi ; ce qui aurait dû être une joyeuse fanfare de « Oh, écoute, il a dit 'Maman' » ou « Brian, tu vois, il sait que tu es son 'papa' » avait été remplacé par un échange malheureusement surpris par le petit garçon précoce lors d'un dîner de la bande, un soir.

_Flashback_

« Brian, tu peux passer le gratin de pommes de terre, hum ? » Avait demandé Debbie. Brian, occupé à picorer délicatement sa nourriture, la déplaçant autour de son assiette pour faire comme s'il avait mangé, avait repris le plat en céramique sans y penser et l'avait relâché sur la table avec un 'clang'. « Putain ! » Avait-il sifflé, foudroyant la zone légèrement rougie sur sa main où le plat chaud l'avait brûlé.

« Putain ! » Avait répété Gus. Mélanie en avait lâché sa fourchette. Prenant note de la gamme d'expressions pantoises et surprises sur les visages des adultes, le petit garçon avait applaudi de ses mains et frappé avec sa propre cuillère (pour enfant mais en argent tout de même) contre son assiette (idem), en chantant : « Putain, putain, putain ! »

« Bon dieu, Brian ! » L'avait réprimandé Debbie. Michael, Justin, Emmett et Ted étaient restés figés tandis que Lindsay tentait d'expliquer à Gus, pourquoi il ne devrait pas toujours répéter tout ce que son papa disait. Ledit Papa, en revanche, avait juste haussé les épaules.

« Au moins, s'était justifié Brian, on sait qu'il n'est pas muet. »

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis lors, Gus parlait souvent et avidement, empruntant les phrases clés et les surnoms avec facilité. Justin avait été ravi quand une conversation entre lui et Brian avait conduit à Gus à l'appeler 'Sunshine'. Mélanie, en revanche, n'avait pas été tout à fait amusée quand elle avait découvert que Brian, sans cérémonie, les appelait elle et Lindsay 'Les monstres'. Même son institutrice à la crèche avait été grandement impressionnée par sa volubilité.

« Gus est un petit garçon très intelligent. » Avait-elle écrit dans son bulletin d'évaluation, il y avait quelques semaines. « Il a évidemment beaucoup d'influences positives à la maison, ce qui est très rafraîchissant à voir. » Lindsay ressortait ces arguments à Mélanie chaque fois que les compétences parentales de Brian étaient mises en doute.

« Tu es fatigué, Gus ? » Demanda Lindsay, souriant à son fils quand il bâilla. « Que dirais-tu si maman te portait et que tu aillais faire une sieste, d'accord ? »

«... Ne dors pas. » Désapprouva catégoriquement Gus mais, alors qu'il affichait véhément sa réticence, il ne protesta pas lorsque Lindsay le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Maman, n'oublie pas Jus'in! » Haleta-t-il, s'accrochant à la peluche après que Lindsay se soit baissée et l'ait ramassée parterre. Une fois à l'étage, elle embrassa chacune des deux joues rouges de Gus avant de le mettre dans son lit (dont le cadre était une voiture de course, thème présent dans toute la chambre) et le couvrir des orteils au menton avec sa couverture préférée de NASCAR (association de course de stock car), Justinbear encore bercé dans ses bras.

« T'aime, maman. » Murmura Gus, en bâillant une fois de plus, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. « Et Mélanie et Papa et grand-mère Debbie et Jus'in et oncle Michael et oncle Ben... »

« Et ils t'aiment aussi, chéri. » Chuchota Lindsay. Elle se pencha en avant, embrassa Gus doucement sur le front, repoussa une mèche de cheveux auburn et soyeux qui semblait lui chatouiller le nez et ressortit de la chambre pour appeler Mélanie qui était allée à son bureau pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait sans problème. Les week-ends loin étaient sympas, pensa Lindsay, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer le rôle de parent.

« Mélanie Marcus. »

« Mel, tu penses que tu seras-là dans combien de temps ? » Demanda Lindsay, calant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, lui permettant ainsi de parler et d'enlever ses vêtements de travail simultanément.

« J'étais sur le point de partir. » Répondit sa compagne. « Pourquoi, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? »

Lindsay y réfléchit.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, en fait. Conclut-elle. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas quelque chose à grignoter pour le dîner et que nous mangerons juste ici ? Ça nous économisera du temps et de l'énergie pour faire autre chose ce soir. »

« Ça sonne bien » S'enthousiasma Mélanie. « Des suggestions pour le plat principal ? »

« Si c'est bon pour toi, commença Lindsay, les yeux scintillants, j'aimerais vraiment que tu rapportes du McDonalds. »

Fin

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est mimi ! Et j'en ai encore d'autres en stock ! Review ?


End file.
